


His Hoodie

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Its just mentioned in passing bc touko's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: I just wrote fluff for the first time in a while Bc my friend youngmrkusuma is a darling and made me sit down and write





	His Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoungMrKusuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/gifts).

She held the hoodie in her shaking hands, running over the fabric again and again. She shook her head. No matter how many times she thumbed the unironed creases, the darker fabric of the main piece, she couldn't wrap her head around how special the garment was to her. To him. 

In her mind's eye, the familiar fluff of his brown hair poking around the hood, the uniform collar under the perpetually unzipped zipper, the way the back started to cling to his shoulders recently, each detail was as puzzling and magnetic as the last.

She bit a thumbnail edge more in thought now than nerves. 

His hugs quickly filled her mind. Despite her initial avoidance of physical contact he warmed her up to touch and warmth gradually, asking for permission and willing to back away even as he positively vibrated in eagerness to embrace her hand, shoulders, and later her heart. 

All of this from a measly hoodie. Then again, if it held so much significance to her, was it really that bland? Wasn't it like him, in a way? Average earth tone colors, standard thread count, patterned mechanical stitchwork? 

Even then, familiarity breeds comfort. His presence, his scent, this hoodie... each caused her to relax after a while. Not nearly as much as her best friendsect, but a human male that could make her feel safe in a world of traumas and uncertainty... He- no, he didn't even stand for something as much as he WAS something. Hope. For a future, HER future. She loves him. 

He steps out of the bathroom in basic pajamas, generic smile on his face. But, it's one for her, which makes it -and therefore him- extraordinary. 

She drops the hoodie back onto the bed and steps forward into his surprised but welcome hug.


End file.
